


The Unknown Truth

by TickingClockwork



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Robotnik can’t express his feelings, Truth Serum, but it’s more of a hate for love in general, dont test serums on yourselves kids, i guess?, robotnik has a lot of feelings, they love eachother but they’re both dumbasses, this is a truth serum fic, unsafe work ethic, you could kind of read it as internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Dr Robotnik loves his assistant. But he’d never admit it. At least not willingly...
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 213





	The Unknown Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey it’s a truth serum fic! Since those are really popular for this ship. I have yet to see a fic with Robotnik taking the serum though. So that’s this! I hope you enjoy!

Dr Robotnik had been working on a truth serum for weeks now. 

Like with most of his projects, he had isolated himself within his lab until his work was finished; only occasionally being visited by Agent Stone.

The agent was currently standing in the back of the room. It brought the doctor some comfort knowing he wasn’t alone in the lab, but at the same time he did find Stone to be quite annoying. At least that’s what he told himself.

The Doctor quickly stood from his chair and turned to Stone with a small vile of liquid in his hand. The agent raised a questioning eyebrow, but other than that he kept his face blank.

“I’ve done it, Stone” Robotnik spoke proudly “The truth serum is completed”

“That’s wonderful, sir!” Stone smiled his big toothy grin

“Now to test it...” the Doctor looked around before locking eyes with Stone and giving him a devilish half smile, before taking the vile and drinking it without a second thought

“S-Sir!” Stone ran to Robotnik “isn’t testing that on yourself incredibly dangerous?”

“Oh yes, definitely.” The Doctor spoke calmly. He placed the vile on the desk (he hadn’t drank all of it. Not yet.) and stood facing Stone for a moment. Waiting for any noticeable physical affects. Nothing seemed to happen.

“No instant side-effects... Stone, ask me something. I’ll attempt to lie” Stone thought for a moment

“Are we in the lab right now?”

Say No, Robotnik thought. 

“Yes.”

They both smiled at eachother

“Does this mean it worked?” Stone asked hopefully

“Of course it’s working, I’m a genius!” Robotnik sounded excited. He was excited. Another one of his brilliant inventions was working.

Stone smiled brightly at the Doctor. It was always nice to see him succeed. Robotnik looked at Stone. Seeing his assistant looking at him with such glee gave him an odd feeling in his stomach.

“I really do love your smile” the Doctor spoke, almost not even aware that he was talking. By the time he realized what he had said, the words had long since left his mouth.

Stone’s eyes were wide and a small blush quickly covered his face. That certainly wasn’t something the doctor would say normally. Was it the serum? Was that really the truth?

Robotnik stood in shock for a moment. That couldn’t be right. That couldn’t be the truth. He didn’t think of such trivial things like the warm, beautiful smile of his favorite assistant. He was above those types of feelings. 

Robotnik looked over at Stone. It was obvious that the comment had caught him off guard. The agent just stood there like a blithering idiot. Robotnik opened his mouth to speak again, but Stone beat him to it

“Robotnik.” Stone didn’t often call the doctor anything other than “sir”, but this was a special occasion.

“What do you think of me?”

Robotnik tried to call Stone an idiot for asking such a stupid question. He didn’t think anything of Stone. The agent was simply his assistant and nothing more. Robotnik felt nothing for him.

But that isn’t what he said

“I adore you. You’re the only person in the world that I trust. You bring me comfort like no other person has. If anything happened to you, I don’t know how I’d continue living and I-“ the doctor covered his mouth quickly before the last sentence could come out. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t right at all. The doctor had always been successful at pushing down those thoughts until they basically didn’t exist. He tried to assure himself that he was incapable of such trivial feelings. And yet, saying those things about Stone felt so natural. 

Stone’s eyes were wide. His normal, calm expression had broken into a look of pure shock. Is this how the doctor really felt about him?

“Stone. I think you’d be better off if you left now.” The doctor spoke softly, slowly releasing his hands from his face. He looked like he was going to be sick.

“Do you want me to leave?” Stone stepped closer to Robotnik, his expression softening. 

“No. I don’t want you to leave. I never want you to leave. If I could keep you by my side at all times I would because I-“ the doctor clasped his hands over his mouth again. He knew what the serum was trying to make him say. And he couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t say those words. He just couldn’t. He had to push these useless feelings away.

“Then why are you telling me to leave” Stone grasped the Doctor’s wrists and slowly brought his hands away from his mouth. He wanted to hear whatever the Doctor had to say.

“Because-“ the doctor tried to fight against the serum. It didn’t work. “Because I’m scared, Stone. I’m so scared. I’m the smartest man alive, I shouldn’t be having feelings like this. They’re trivial and useless and distracting and it’s obvious that you don’t feel the same way so-“

“Now wait just one minute” Stone had never interrupted the Doctor before. But a lot of things happened today that hadn’t happened before, so it wasn’t really surprising. “Doctor, you’re brilliant. But I’m not so sure you’re right about me not feeling the same way”

The two of them locked eyes. Robotnik’s eyebrow raised. Stone must be misunderstanding the situation. Sure, Stone saw Robotnik as a genius (everyone did!) but he didn’t have any sort of Feelings for the Doctor other than simple admiration... right?

“You don’t understand how I feel about you, Stone-“

“How do you feel about me then?”

The two of them sat in silence for a moment. The Doctor was doing everything he can to keep his mouth from opening, but with Stone holding down his hands it was no use

“I.. I love you. Agent Stone. I love you. And I have loved you for a very long time. And I cannot stop loving you no matter how hard I try.” The Doctor cringed at his own words. He was ashamed. He couldn’t even look at Stone

“I love you too” Robotnik’s head shot up and he looked at Stone. The agent had a soft smile on his face. He looked so beautiful.

“That. That can’t be right.” The doctor stepped back. He searched for any sign that Stone was lying. 

“I’m telling the truth, Robotnik-“ 

“No. No that can’t be right!” Robotnik cut off Stone “you’re telling me what I want to hear just like you always do! You can’t possibly be telling the truth!”

Stone’s expression was soft. He walked over to the desk where the doctor had placed what was left of the vile of truth serum. Stone turned to the doctor and smiled, before taking the vile and drinking from it. 

They both stood in stunned silence for a moment. Before Stone finally spoke.

“Doctor Ivo Robotnik. I love you so much.”

Now it was Robotnik’s turn to be surprised. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t push his feelings away, but for once, he didn’t really want to push them away.

They stood silently for a moment before Stone’s arms were suddenly wrapped around Robotnik. The doctor stood in shock for a moment before putting his head on the agent’s shoulder. It felt nice. All of this felt nice.

“Don’t think your off the hook for drinking my serum without my permission” the doctor whispered threateningly, though it was pretty obvious to both of them that he was just trying to hide his embarrassment with a threat.

Stone laughed

“I love you”

“....I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was pretty self indulgent. But I had a lot of fun writing it! So I hope you all had fun reading it! You all left such kind words on my last two fics and I’m very grateful for it. You are what inspire me to keep writing. I love you all!!!


End file.
